<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Check, Please! by BiFelicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327845">Check, Please!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFelicia/pseuds/BiFelicia'>BiFelicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, Fluff, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFelicia/pseuds/BiFelicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Kara’s like, good with words, and with people, and she’s pretty darn good at her job, usually. She’s charming, and funny, and not a total moron.<br/>So when her brain sorta just… stops, she really can’t be blamed, because the woman sitting at the table is gorgeous.<br/>Long, inky-black hair flows from under a big hat, red-stained lips curve up in an accommodating smile. Her eyes are shielded behind those big, ridiculous sunglasses celebrities wear at the airport- big enough, in fact, that Kara can see her own gaping reflection in them.<br/>“It’s no problem, Miss. Really,” the man says, and his voice, thankfully, snaps Kara out of her daze.<br/>Kara blinks, slapping a big smile on her face and pulling her eyes away from the woman. “Right! Sorry, I just, uh, tripped."</p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s a waitress.<br/>Lena is her customer.<br/>Dumbassery ensues.</p><p> </p><p>*Based upon a true story (unfortunately...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>mnb_Aww</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Check, Please!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!!<br/>This was my little contribution to this year's supercorp zine! It was a delight to be part of this project, we raised money for three amazing causes, and was one of the highlights of my year!<br/>Hope you enjoy reading it even a fraction of how much I enjoyed wrtiting it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me, Miss? We need some ranch!”</p><p>“Gotcha, no problem, just give me <em> one </em> seco-”</p><p>“Where’s my kids' chocolate milks? We’ve been waiting for five minutes!”</p><p>“I’m <em> so </em> sorry, I just need to-”</p><p>“Can we get some service over here?”</p><p>“Yup! Coming in <em> just </em> a sec!”</p><p>Kara darts to the POS computer, frantically unloading a barrage of orders, knowing the entire time that she’s about to catch some serious crap from the kitchen for stacking tickets like this. But it’s not her fault Siobhan called in (again) and left her and Winn alone for the Sunday brunch rush. There’s only so much one waitress and a bartender can do when 90 people walk in within an hour.</p><p>“Okay, chocolate milk for table 12, ranch for 33, waters for 52. Okay, cool, you’ve got this,” she mutters to herself, grabbing the ranch and milk from the server fridge and pouring two ice waters, balancing them easily on a tray. She flits around, dropping the requested items at the correct tables and managing to soothe a few disgruntled patrons with a smile and sincere apologies. She gets the orders for everyone at 52, clears the vacant tables, and hurries to deliver yet <em> another </em> ranch to table 33.</p><p>“After this rush is over, I reserve the right to McFreakin' lose it. How much ranch can a person dump on a side salad, anyways?” she asks Winn as she rushes past him, gratified when he lets out a loud bark of laughter in her wake.</p><p>“Well, judging by the very midwestern vibes they’re throwing off, I’d say a <em> lot </em>. Hey, by the way, don’t kill me, but you have a-”</p><p>She slumps pitifully. “Winn, <em> no </em>. I already have 14 tables! Can’t you-”</p><p>He smiles apologetically. “Sorry, dude, I've got a full rail. There’s a couple out on the patio-”</p><p>“You let them sit <em> outside </em> ?! Winn! I’m having enough trouble keeping track of everyone in <em> here</em>!”</p><p>“They insisted!” he says, holding his hands up in clear surrender. “The guy said it was too nice out to be inside.”</p><p>Kara groans loudly. “I hate them already. Alright, um, I have to ring this order in; can you grab them some waters, and bring, like, a freakin’ soup bowl of ranch to 33?”</p><p>"You got it, chickie.”</p><p>Kara quickly rings the order for 52, checks to make sure none of her other orders are up in the kitchen window, and makes her way out onto the patio, tripping a bit over her own feet and only just managing to catch herself on the only occupied table, shaking the whole thing and making the couple grab their waters to stop them spilling.</p><p>“Hey there! Sorry, gosh, I’m so clumsy. What can I get for y- uh.”</p><p>And, look, Kara’s like, good with words, and with people, and she’s pretty darn good at her job, usually. She’s charming, and funny, and <em>not a</em> <em>total moron</em>.</p><p>So when her brain sorta just… stops, she really can’t be blamed, because the woman sitting at the table is <em> gorgeous</em>.</p><p>Long, inky-black hair flows from under a big hat, red-stained lips curve up in an accommodating smile. Her eyes are shielded behind those big, ridiculous sunglasses celebrities wear at the airport- big enough, in fact, that Kara can see her own gaping reflection in them.</p><p>“It’s no problem, Miss. Really,” the man says, and his voice, thankfully, snaps Kara out of her daze.</p><p>Kara blinks, slapping a big smile on her face and pulling her eyes away from the woman. “Right! Sorry, I just, uh, tripped. And I’m sorry if you were waiting for long, we’re super busy today.”</p><p>“Are you here by yourself? That hardly seems very fair,” the woman says, voice low and melodic and <em> sexy </em>, and… yup.</p><p>Yup.</p><p>Kara’s doomed.</p><p>“Yeah, my coworker kinda called off, so…  just me and the bartender against the world, today,” Kara says with a sheepish grin. “D’you know what you’d like to drink?”</p><p>“Ladies first, Lena. We <em> were </em> just talking about how <em> thirsty </em> you are; maybe a tall drink of water?” the man asks with a grin, only to immediately flinch and scowl at his companion.</p><p>Kara frowns a bit, because they already have huge glasses of ice water sitting in front of them. Maybe she should grab a pitcher…?</p><p>“I’ll have a mimosa, please,” the woman- Lena- tells Kara, flashing a pretty smile.</p><p>“Screwdriver for me- Kettle, double,” the man says, voice lilting with a pleasant British accent. “Tall glass, if you would?”</p><p>“Got it! I’ll have those right out for you guys,” Kara says, snapping a salute, wincing at how big of a <em> dork </em> she is, and spinning, barely managing to avoid running into an empty table behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Winn, I can’t take that table.”</p><p>“Look, Kara, I know we’re busy, but-”</p><p>“No, no, Winn. No, you don’t understand. I can’t take that table. I am just… <em> way </em> too gay to handle it. You take it.”</p><p>“Ha! Okay, first off, you absolute disaster, I already have to host <em> and </em> make all your damn drinks <em> and </em> take care of the bar and the high-tops. Second, did you <em> see </em> the guy sitting there? Like I’m gonna fare <em> any </em> better than you.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Nope. Suck it up, buttercup.”</p><p>She huffs at him. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “You’ll be fine. Just try to, y’know, be normal when you talk to her. Don’t do the thing where you say something weird and then keep saying weirder and weirder things to make up for it.”</p><p>“I don’t… do that.”</p><p>He pierces her with a knowing look. “Sure.”</p><p>She huffs, punching him lightly in the arm. “Shut up, Winn.”</p><p>
  <em> “Miss! Can we get our checks sometime today?” </em>
</p><p>“Crap.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s far longer than Kara would like when she finally treks back out to the couple on the patio (though fortunately for her, Winn already brought them their drinks), water pitcher in hand. “Hey! Hi, sorry, got kinda caught up in there. Everyone wanted to cash out all at once and-” She stops her rambling, shaking her head and smiling a bit in embarrassment. “Right, sorry, you probably don’t care. D’you know what you’d like to eat?”</p><p>The man waves her apologies away with an easy grin. “Don’t be sorry; your partner in there helped us out, and I think we’re gonna drink our brunch today, luv.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m pretty jealous.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to sit and have a drink with us; we won’t mind, will we, Lena?” the man jokes, only to jerk his knees up into the bottom of the table with a yelp and glare at his companion, who is sipping her drink with a placid smile on her face.</p><p>“Ha! No can do, sadly. Sticking around for another round?”</p><p>“We will… I’m sorry, what did you say your name was, again?” Lena says, flashing Kara another pretty smile that has her stomach flip-flopping.</p><p>The silence stretches for half a beat too long, and the guy snorts. “Oh! Kara, I’m… am Kara. Kara I am.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kara.”</p><p>“Yes, <em> thank you,</em> Kara,” the man mimics, a wide smile on his face. He jerks his legs suddenly to the side, and his smile turns smug. “<em>Missed.</em>”</p><p>Clearly, Kara is <em>also</em> missing something. “Okay, I'll be right back with those. Let me know if you need anything else in the meantime?”</p><p>“We will,” Lena says. She’s really gotta stop smiling, it’s making Kara stupid.</p><p>The man points at the water pitcher. “Actually, if I could get some more water…?”</p><p>Kara blinks. “Oh, of course!” she says, smiling and refilling Lena’s water glass. “Anything else?”</p><p>The man snorts, shoulders shaking, lips pressed together to conceal a smile. “No, all good, thanks.”</p><p>Kara nods and heads back inside, almost turning back when she hears a whoop of laughter and a muffled <em> ‘Shut up!’ </em></p><p>But, Kara decides, it’s none of her business.</p><p> </p><p>Winn meets her at the POS with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“What?” she asks suspiciously.</p><p>“Okay, don’t turn around all obvious- <em> goddammit!</em>”</p><p>Kara whips around just in time to catch Lena’s eye before she turns away.</p><p>“Just <em> once </em> I want to be able to say that and have you actually listen,” Winn groans. </p><p>Kara huffs at him. “Oh, whatever. They weren’t even doing anything weird.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re so dumb, she was totally checking you out.”</p><p>“You’re crazy,” Kara scoffs. </p><p>“Uh, no, until you tried to do an impression of the girl from The Exorcist, she was absolutely, assuredly, 100% staring at your ass. Not that I blame her, really- how long did it take you to paint those pants on this morning?”</p><p>Kara half-turns and frowns down at her butt. “See, I thought they were too tight! My other ones are dirty, and-”</p><p>“Kara, <em> focus.</em> Focus on the fact that the babe you’ve been drooling over since she walked in is <em> also </em> drooling over <em> you</em>.”</p><p>Kara bites at her lip. “Really?”</p><p><em> “Really. </em>So, what’s your move?”</p><p>“Well,” Kara muses, leaning in and whispering conspiratorially, “I was thinking I’d wait a minute, finish up in here, and then I’d go out there and, y’know, <em> do my job</em>.”</p><p>“Whatever.” He tips his head to the side, eyes soft. “For what it’s worth, I really do think you should go for it. She seems nice, and she has a great smile. And you <em> really </em>deserve someone nice.”</p><p>“Don’t you have a bar to tend?” she grumbles.</p><p>“Eh. Think about it?”</p><p>“No,” she lies and heads back out to her probable doom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey guys! Can I grab you anything else?” Kara asks, dropping off their drinks and making a conscious effort to split her attention between the two of them equally (and failing almost immediately).</p><p>“I actually think we’re all set, luv. If we can just get the check, Lena, my <em> very kind, beautiful, generous, <strong>single</strong> friend</em>, will pay the tab.”</p><p>“Whenever you have time,” Lena clarifies, flushed and glaring at him. “We’re not in a rush or anything, so I’m happy to take it whenever you can give it to me.”</p><p>It happens almost in slow motion; Kara can feel the words form in her brain, feel the words move <em> from </em>her brain, bypass the mental filter she usually has, and exit her mouth before she can stop them.</p><p>“I'll give it to you anytime you want.”</p><p>Several things seem to happen at once:</p><p>Lena blushes a pretty pink.</p><p>The man (whose name she <em> still </em> doesn’t know) manages to shoot vodka and orange juice out of his nose and immediately starts coughing.</p><p>And Kara registers what she just said, squeaks, claps a hand over her mouth, and <em> runs</em>.</p><p>But in her haste, she forgets about the table she’s been barely dodging all afternoon. She hits one of the chairs mid-stride, gets her legs tangled up in it, and crashes, <em> hard </em>, onto the concrete patio. The air leaves her lungs in a whoosh, and she sucks wind as she stares up at the sky. </p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay?!” A warm hand settles on the back of her head, scooping it up off the cement.</p><p>Kara can physically feel how red her entire body is turning from the sheer horror of this entire ordeal. If it were physically possible for Kara to be absorbed by the earth and never seen again, that’d really be ideal, she thinks.</p><p>“I think she hit her head,” Lena says distantly. “Kara, can you hear me?”</p><p>“D’you reckon she hit her head before or after she told you she'd ‘give it to you anytime you want’?” </p><p>
  <em> “Jack!” </em>
</p><p>Kara tries to answer, she really does, but all she manages to do is wheeze, “<em>Ow</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet. Oi, Lena, ask her if it hurt when she fell. <em> From heaven</em>.” </p><p>“Oh my <em> god,</em> Jack!” Lena’s kneeling anxiously beside her, brows drawn together in concern as she helps Kara sit up. She gently runs a hand over her head to check for any bleeding. <em> God</em>. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Kara nods again, finally managing to catch her breath. “‘m good, sorry, just, y’know, <em> mortified.</em>”</p><p>“About which part?” Jack asks, grunting when Lena slaps him in the stomach.</p><p>Kara’s hands come up to cover her face. “Oh, y’know, all of it.” Feeling a bit brave (or slightly concussed) she sneaks a glance over at Lena and amends her statement. “<em> Most </em> of it.”</p><p>The slow, delighted smile that spreads across Lena’s face is the best one she’s seen yet- and Kara tells her so.</p><p>(Okay, yeah, whatever, so she’s definitely got a concussion.</p><p>Getting the pretty girl’s phone number makes the embarrassment worth it. Even though Jack and Winn never let her live it down.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>